Fiery Art: Monster Prom
by WolfGoddesss
Summary: Phoenix Dolf is a hybrid. A djinn-werewolf hybrid to be exact. She is a very bold monster with a fiery personality that gives zero shits. With her being the sexy, kick-ass rebel she is, Phoenix takes nothing from no one. When she gets to Spooky High School, she immediately makes enemies with the prince of hell himself, Damien LaVey. Will this change over time or not?


PLEASE DO NOT COPY OR TAKE ANY OF MY OC'S/IDEAS.  
~~~~~~~~~~

I stood in front of the school, bored out of my mind. I observed the building, my werewolf eyes catching tiny details like the variety of different monsters and their physical features. I pop my neck and walk to my new prison. As I strolled up to the school, I noticed the previous loud students were talking a lot quieter. My ears flicked as I picked up the whimpers, sneers, and whispers.

"Is she going to hurt us?"

"I didn't think a half-breed would have the guts to come here."

"I heard that half-breeds are even worse than the devil himself!"

"They're just a disgrace to all of monster kind."

I was a bit confused at how they figured out I was a hybrid in the first place when I remembered that my wolf ears and tail were literally fire at the tips. If that didn't give it away, my long hair was actual fire as well. When I got to the top of the steps, I slightly turned around and flipped off every single asshole and walked inside. As I was examining the inside of the school, I didn't notice the little Frankenstein's monster until I bumped into her. She fell backwards and straight on her butt. I laughed as I held out my hand to her.

"I'm sorry," I chuckled. "I didn't see ya there."

She took my hand with a smile and I pulled her up. Once she was up standing again, I looked her over. She was small and had patched skin. She also had black hair with a single white stripe going through it and big, blue eyes. She was adorable if I'm being honest.

"It's fine. You must be new here, I'm Vicky!" Vicky exclaimed enthusiastically

"Phoenix. Hey, do you know where I can get my schedule?" I ask.

Vicky nods and gives me directions to the main office. I nodded in thanks and walked there. It's not like I'm the most excited to be in a room full of judgy people. To be honest, I'll probably skip after the first day, if not the first class. I sighed as I trudged on. I opened the door and walked in. Principal Giant Spider gave me my schedule with a toothy grin but I could smell his fear. I decided to have fun and flash my sharp teeth and claws. The stench of pure fear got stronger. I slung my black duffel bag over my shoulder and you could hear the sound of metal tin cans. He must've though I had weapons because the smell of fear got stronger.

"It's only spray paint old man," I say and walk out. I looked at the paper and saw I had math first. I looked around and noticed it was legit only down the hall. I groaned and proceeded to the class. I chose to made a dramatic entrance and slam open the door. The chattering classroom fell silent as I sauntered in, a lazy grin on my face.

"T-the new s-st-student!" The teacher stammered and quickly stood up. "Cl-class, this is P-Ph-Phoenix Dolf."

I looked around and saw an open seat behind a ghost and on either side of it, a bulky zombie and gorgon. I marched over to the seat. The people I passed were either cowering away from me or sneering at me. I plopped down in the seat. The gorgon was giving me a glare from the corner of her eye and the zombie was just looking me over, more than likely to see if I was a threat. The ghost turned around and gave me a warm smile. I gave her a friendly half smile in return.

"I'm Polly," She whispered and slightly held out her hand. Friendly but cautious.

"Phoenix is my name in case you didn't hear," I joked and shook her hand.

"Really?" Polly gasped dramatically. "The teacher said it was P-Ph-Phoenix Dolf," She mocked the teacher. I held my hand to mouth to try and stop the laugh that was tickling my throat. I failed and it came out as a breathless giggle.

"That's my name to all the scaredy cats at least," I say once I'm done laughing.

"You're pretty cool Phoenix," Polly grins at me.

"I'm touched you think that Polly. No one ever calls me that but I'm pretty sure everyone is just jealous of my awesomeness," I half smile. Polly quietly laughs. She looks at my duffel bag.

"What's in there, murder weapons?" Polly sarcastically asks. I shake my head.

"Nah, those in my red duffel bag," I reply with the same amount of sarcasm, "I have spray paint in here. I'm a graffiti artist."

Polly got a sparkle in her eyes. "That's so cool!"

"Why are you talking while I'm teaching?!" The teacher screeches. Polly dejectedly turned around but I gave the teacher a devilish grin.

"Why are you teaching while we're talking?" I bite back. Everyone looked at me surprised, even the teacher looked shocked before getting mad. Is this even the same stuttering teacher as before?

"Get out!" He yells. I shrug and pick up my duffel bag. I walk to the door but I turn around and face him.

"Class dismissed!" I shout and form a fire ball and shoot it at the sprinkler on the ceiling. The fire alarm goes off and sprinklers turn on, the water ruining the textbooks and homework and writing on the board. The class cheers and I wink at Polly before walking out, whom was smiling at me like crazy. The angry yells of the teacher slowly became nothing as I walked further and further away, a smug smirk on my face. Phoenix: 1, Teacher(s): 0

~~Time skip~~

~~~Polly's POV~~~

I was in the bathrooms, telling the event to Miranda, Liam, and Scott in full detail, getting more and more excited as I went on.

"Then she yells 'CLASS DISMISSED!' and shoots a fire ball at the sprinkler system! Everything was ruined by the water. Then she winked at me and walked out like a bad ass boss!"

"My, if only I were there," Miranda sighs. "I wish to see Mr. Screech angry since he is always so unnaturally happy for being forced under the air people's command."

"Do you think she could be good at sports?" Scott asks.

"Who cares if she's good at sports," Liam snaps. "The last thing we need in this school is another Damien."

"I thought you two were friends?" I question.

"We are but that doesn't mean I approve of everything he does." Liam says blandly. I was about to say something when Vera walks in.

"I don't know how to feel about the half-breed," Vera announces.

"What? She's awesome, funny, and sarcastic. What's there not to like?" I ask.

Vera sighs. "The fact the she's a half-breed?"

"What type of half-breed is this 'Phoenix' anyway?" Miranda cuts in. I shrug.

"She's definitely half werewolf. I'm not sur-"

"So she is good at sports!" Scott cuts off Vera.

"I don't think her being half werewolf has anything to do with her ability to play sports," Liam deadpanned. Everyone but Scott nodded in agreement. He just looked confused. The room suddenly got very hot. We looked towards the door to see Damien and Brian.

"Brian told me that there's a new student," Damien says. I nodded, about to tell the story again when I notice the sinister smile on his face. That didn't mean anything good most of the time. "I know who my next victim is then."

"Uh...," Seems like Brian left out that she's a half-breed. "Damien, she isn't like most new kids..."

"Yeah, she's a bad ass. I wouldn't mess with her if I were you," Vera agrees, filing her nails. Where did she even get a nail filer? Does she even have one or am I just really high right now?

"Let's see how bad ass she is when she sees me," Damien pops his knuckles. We all share a look. This wouldn't end well.

A/N Gosh, you guys had no idea how much research I did to make this. I love this game so much I made a fanfic like everyone else but I don't have it. Tell me what you think and if/how I can improve on the characters.


End file.
